Quidditch Matches
by wontbeignored19
Summary: [one shot] This is just two quidditch matches that i wrote, with two new characters.Written by me, edited by Daftlilme


**Quidditch Matches**

**Written by:wontbeignored19 **

**Edited by Daftlilme**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. **

**A/N: Taylor and Blair, are there, becauseI needed two more characters, they are twins, and are close friends, with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.**

**Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch Match**

"C'mon, Draco, what are you doing?" Taylor asked Draco as they were walking down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"I'm waiting for Ginny, she said she wanted to walk down to the pitch with us." He replied.

"We're going to be late for the game, c'mon, you'll see her flying around and after the game anyway, c'mon, we have to go!" Taylor turned and yelled at Draco.

"Fine, Fine, I'm coming!" he yelled back

As they walked down to the Pitch, the nervousness started kicking in. What if they lost? They didn't want to lose to Potter and the Weasel. We couldn't lose; it would also be kinda of embarrassing to Ginny, thought Draco. They wouldn't lose, he knew it, they wouldn't, they couldn't! He thought as they walked in to the locker room.

"See ya after the game, good luck!" Pansy, Blaise, and Blair called out as the door closed.

Taylor and Draco were the last ones there. Crabbe and Goyle, their two beaters, were already there, as was our Keeper, Terence Higgs, and the other two Chasers, Adrien Pucey, and Theodore Nott. Draco was the Seeker, and Taylor was the third Chaser. The two quickly changed into their robes, and then Taylor sat down, and Draco got up to give their before-game speech, since he was the captain of course.

"Okay, listen up, we can't lose this game, it's our first game, and plus, it's against Potter. If we lose, than, I don't know, something will happen, and you guys will never, ever wish you were on this team, because I will practice you guys so hard" he said to all of us.

"Draco, Draco, we get the point, we have to win, or we train for hours and hours without any food or water. You know that only tortures Crabbe and Goyle, since we don't have to eat every 20 minutes." Taylor said back to him.

Everyone laughed except for Crabbe and Goyle, who ironically, both had half of a pie in their mouths.

"Okay, everyone get their brooms, and let's go kick some Gryffindor butt." Draco said as we all got pumped up and got our brooms.

As we walked onto the field, the rush of adrenaline from mounting your brooms, flying through the air, the loud applause, the rush just that you get from a Quidditch game, not to mention this being our first game. We touched down around Madam Hooche, and Draco went to shake Potter's hand. You could tell they were trying to kill each other's hands, and Madam Hooche had to break their grips.

"Now, I want a fair and square game, from both teams." Madam Hooche yelled over the crowd.

"Mount your brooms, get ready, set, GO!" said as she threw up the Quaffle, and released the bludgers and snitch.

Taylor immediately grabs the Quaffle, and starts flying down the Pitch, at breakneck speeds. He passes it to Adrien and he scores.

"10 to 0, with Adrien Pucey scoring the first goal!" Lee Gordon commentated.

As they get back into position, Taylor notices Crabbe wink at him.

"Mount your brooms, get ready, set, GO!" Madam Hooche said as she released the balls.

_SMACK!_

As Taylor turns around with the Quaffle in hand, he sees Rebekah, one of Gryffindors Chasers, falling, straight to the ground, and Crabbe laughing, and flying away as Madam Hooche blows her whistle.

"STOP, stop the game!" Madam Hooche yells, as she flies down to take a look at Rebekah.

"She's out cold. Gryffindor, penalty shot!" Madam Hooche yells.

"Higgs, get ready!" Draco yells to his Keeper.

Ginny Weasley takes the Quaffle, and goes towards the three goal posts, and Higgs. She flies towards him, goes right, fakes it, shoots left, and

"SCORE!" Lee Jordan yells, as Gryffindor fans scream.

Rebekah was still out cold, so Gryffindor had to play with two chasers, one person down. As soon as they start back Taylor scores twice more in less than 2 minutes. So now the score is 30 to 10, without Potter or Draco even seeing the snitch yet. The same thing happens for around 10 minutes, with Slytherin scoring 15 more times, and Gryffindor scoring only twice more.

"C'mon, Draco, get the freaking snitch already!" Nott yells at him while flying down the field.

"Okay, okay, I'm goinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!" Draco screamed back at him as he flew past him, following Potter, so close, they were going into a dive, oh no, don't be a Wronski Feint, please don't be, Draco thought, he knew Potter was the best at that move Oh no, he saw it, a glint of gold, he saw it, it's there, get to it, get to it, Potter was in from of him, he was going to get it first, no he wasn't, no he wasn't he was catching, Draco would get it, he would NO!

"Harry gets the SNITCH!" Lee Jordan yells!

"Games over, touch down." Taylor heard Madam Hooche call.

Both teams touch down, and

"The game is over, with the score180 to 180! The game is tied! What a surprising ending, I personally never expected that to happen." Lee Jordan says, over the cheer of the crowd as people got from their seats and started to leave.

"What the bloody crap happened?" Taylor yelled at Draco as they both touched down.

"I don't know, I thought I had it, but he just reached out in front of meSorry guys." Draco replied with his head down.

"We don't care what happened if you don't make us practice for like forever!" Goyle said hopefully.

"Fine, whatever, just, I don't know, just, Chasers, try to score some more next time." Draco then replied, immediately regretting it.

"What! Now you have to blame this on us? It was your fault! We scored 18 freaking times, Draco! Eighteen! They scored three! It's not our fault you didn't catch the snitch!" Taylor unexpectedly yells back at Draco.

"Look, I said I was sorry. Instead of you practicing, I will. Happy? Draco replies as he packs up and looks at the door.

"Fine, whatever." Taylor replies as he walks out the door.

As soon as they walked out of the locker room, the rest of the Snakes greeted them. Blair and Pansy greeted Draco with two hugs, and then Blair gave Taylor a hug, but Pansy came over and kissed him, right on the lips.

"What was that for?" Taylor asks as he pulls away, with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, I don't know, I've been wanting to do it for awhile, and I thought now was the right time" she replied.

**Slytherin and Hufflepuff Quidditch Match**

"Were going to win this one right?" Taylor asked Draco, as once again the snakes were walking down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Yeah, of course we will, were playing Hufflepuff. They suck!" Draco replied

"You guys should definitely win this one, you guy are really good!" Pansy squeaked while twirling her hair with her finger, and staring at Taylor.

"Okay, whatever, we will, as long as Draco practiced enough, to actually catch the snitch this time." Taylor said as he chuckled to himself

"Yeah, whatever, I'll catch it." He replied

"Okay see you guys, we have to go get suited up." Taylor said, as he pushed the locker room door open, and their three friends walked around the pitch to their seats.

This time, Taylor and Draco were the first ones there, which is rare. They suited up, and sat down, to wait for the rest of the team. They all showed up soon, and suited up and sat down, as Draco stood up and gave them the pre-game talk again.

"Okay, this game won't be as hard, but let's just kill em. Okay!" Draco yelled

Draco always managed to get the team pumped up, and get everyone ready for the game. He was weird like that, everyone listened. As the team flew out onto the field, the adrenaline rush came back, just like it did before every game. Flying, having the wind flow through your hair, wind on your face, you just feel free.

"Draco, Owen, shake hands." Madam Hooche told Draco

This time, the handshake wasn't a mean one, but one that said ohh, were going to kick your guys butts! They let go, then it started.

"Mount your brooms, get ready, set, GO!" Madam Hooche yelled

The Quaffle went into the air, and half a second later, Taylor was flying through the air, with the Quaffle tucked under his arm, he faked a pass,shot it

"GOAL!" Lee Jordan yelled.

_(Switched to up in stands with the other three snakes)_

"Do you think Taylor likes me?" Pansy randomly turns and asks Blair in the middle of the match

"What?" Blair asks as she turns around

"Well, do you think Taylor likes me?" she asked again.

"I don't know, maybe." Blair replies.

"Well, after the match, I'm gonna ask him out." She replied happily.

"WHAT? No you can't" she yelled

"Why not? Pansy asked

"Well, because, you just can't." Blair replied

"Tell me!" Pansy pleaded

"Fine, I was gonna ask Blaise out after the game on our way back too"

"AND DRACO MALFOY CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Lee Jordan screams.

"We won! We won!" all three of them were screaming

They ran from their seats, and met the two players, and greeted them the same way, with two hugs for Draco, and a hug and a kiss for Taylor.

As they started walking back to the school, Draco turned around, and saw Ginny running towards him. She ran up to him, gave him a hug, then immediately pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked

"I can't let anyone see me around you." Ginny whispered in his ear."Ohh, yeah, I forgot." Draco said sadly.

"Let's go over by the lake, where no one will see us." Draco said, as he pulled Ginny with him.

That left Blair and Blaise walking together, and Taylor and Pansy walking together, all talking.

"Umm, Taylor, will you go out with me?" Pansy asked him, with puppy dog eyes.

"Umm, yeah, sure I will Pansy, I wanted a girlfriend" he replied

"Umm, Blaise..."Blair asked Blaise.

"What?" he asked

"Well, um, would you ever consider... "She trailed off.

"Wait. Are you serious? Yes! Of course I will!" He replied as he scooped her up in a hug.


End file.
